An ingot is cast continuously by pouring metal melted by vacuum arc melting or electron beam melting into a mold not having a bottom section and extracting the metal downward while the metal is solidified.
Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for producing a titanium or titanium alloy rolled material. In the method, a thin-walled slab is produced by continuously casting titanium or titanium alloy melted by plasma in an inert gas atmosphere uninterruptedly in the inert gas atmosphere and a strip is produced by rolling the slab. A titanium or titanium alloy rolled material is obtained by rolling the strip.